Daughter of a Wrecker
by PrimeGirl9201
Summary: Only a day after being born, Amber was left on the doorstep of Agent Fowler and his wife with a wrecker necklace with her. Now Amber is 17 and is more desperate than ever to learn about where she came from and who she is after one mission with the Autobots. How far will she go to figure out who she is? And what exactly will happen along the way. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Just the Beginning**

A teenager sat in her room looking out the window, admiring the stars in the sky. She smiled and brushed through her long brown hair. Putting it up into a bun she looked over the map and some other things she had with her when she was found on the doorstep of Agent William Fowler. She was found on his doorstep when she was little than a day old. Her real father and mother left their there due to some odd reason."Amber Jane Fowler what are you doing up there! It's, time for dinner young lady," Agent Fowler called from down stairs disrupting the young girl's thoughts.

"Okay dad I'm coming!" she calls from her bedroom and set the map of the stars down and put on the necklace she was found with. She loved wearing it since it was the only thing from her parents besides small things she didn't know how to use. Little did she know it was a Wrecker insignia. She ran down the steps in green colored army pants and a black long sleeve shirt. She ran past a mirror but went back and fixed her hair and made sure she look presentable as she ran her fingers over her lightly tanned brown skin. Amber made it to the kitchen and saw the table set for a father and daughter. Her mother had passed away during some mission that happened a few years ago when she was 6. Since then it had been her and her father. She let out a sad sigh it was getting close to the day her mother passed away. Every now and again she missed her adoptive mother but it was more than her real mother ever did.

Agent Fowler noticed this and walked over in his white under shirt and hugged her tightly. "Hey it's okay, just you and me kiddo," he said as he rubbed her back as he pulled away. "Now how would my little princess like a nice steak and some mashed potatoes?" he said lightening his tone. She smiled and nodded, making her way over to the table she sat down.

Agent Fowler brought the food over and set it down in front of her. "How was work today? You're home early so I guess you didn't have to meet with General Bryce or Commander Prime," She said as she cut up her steak.

"It was alright Commander Prime had to talk with me over a few things with his troops but nothing too severe just a couple fender benders," he said as he also cut up his steak. "Plus I am going to be gone tomorrow, I have a convoy I have to be a part of." He said knowing that his daughter would want to come to just get out of going to school the next day for music practice.

"Can I come with please! You never let me come on these things with you plus its the weekend and I need a break from practicing for the recital," she begged and pleaded with her wide brown eyes. Agent Fowler melted a little inside at the look of his daughter. He had raised her since her mother tragically passed away due to an incident with the Decepticons coming to earth. She was his princess.

"I'll have to see if you can sweetie, let me call Commander Prime and see if you can come with us, but if anything shows up you have to keep it a secret, got it," he said and she nodded fast. Amber jumped out of her chair and jumped up and down. Agent Fowler couldn't help but laugh. He got up and walked into the other room and called the Autobots.

" _What is it you need Agent Fowler?"_ Optimus answered in his deep voice yet it was so calm and nice at the same time.

" _Prime, I have a dilemma with the whole convoy operation tomorrow. My daughter would like to come with us, for many reasons,"_ Agent Fowler said quietly over the phone.

" _You know how dangerous it will be due to all the contributing factors. Among other things you have told me about your daughter. But the bond between a sire and their sparkling must be strong between you two. So it is your call and not mine."_ Optimus said as he rubbed his tired optics.

" _Very well Prime, I will tell her to be on her best behavior as well as."_ He said before he hung up and went back to his daughter. "He said you can come but you must be on your best behavior. As he finished his sentence he was nearly tackled by Amber. He smiled and giggled but in the back of his mind he knew she would see her real father the next day. He didn't wanna lose the last part of his family. They finished dinner, watched TV, and then went to bed and slept soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

What am I?

Amber got up early and put on a pair of green colored army pants and a black long sleeve shirt. She also put on her army boots. Placing her hair up into a high ponytail. She ran down the steps and walked over to her father who was drinking some coffee. She smiled and hugged him from behind, "Morning princess," he said with a soft smile and handed Amber a cup of coffee. Amber took it and took a sip of it. Amber leaned against the counter and let out a sigh. "Ready to go on your first mission?"

"Of course, should I bring my handgun and my pocket knife?" Amber asked with a soft smile. Agent Fowler nodded, Amber made her way to the gun safe and put in the code. She grabbed her handgun and the hulster, she placed it on her hip, and slide the pocket knife into her side pocket.

"Alright soldier let's get going!" Agent Fowler said as he made his way towards the front door. Amber ran over after her father and as they went outside they saw a red semi sitting there with a trailer connected to it. Amber tilted her head as she saw her father going towards the semi and climbing into the driver's seat. She shook her head and got into the passenger seat. She glanced around the cab and noticed all of the weird sensors that a normal semi has. Her eyes locked with the insignia on the steering wheel. She froze and stared at it for a while, as she did so she gently touched the necklace she was wearing. "Hey are you alright kiddo?" Agent Fowler asked as he gently touched her leg.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just that symbol looks so familiar," she mumbles and shakes her head. "Sorry dad, let's get going," she smiles as she buckles herself into the truck seat. She looked out the window as Agent Fowler faked pulling away from the curb. Optimus was driving. Amber noticed this because the movements her father was making didn't match what the truck was doing. She shook it off until they were driving through the mountains with other cars right behind them. She glanced in the mirror and noticed that the cars that were behind them didn't have any drivers or passengers. Her father was getting mad about the slow truck in front of them and honking at them. She slightly heard a irritated huff from the engine as if the truck was telling him to calm down. Amber had grown tired of this and snapped "Okay, I'm not an idiot and not that stupid, what are we actually in and why are you not driving it? And why are the cars behind us don't have drivers, and why are we heading this way when there is no base near this area!" she said straight forward and looked over at her father even more and with each word she was growing more and more irritated much like the truck was earlier.

"I knew you would catch something soon enough princess," he giggled and let go of the steering wheel and let Optimus continue to drive by himself. Amber's eyes widened as she looked at the steering wheel then back at her father. "Where would you like me to start?" Amber gestured to the steering wheel moving on its own as well as the truck. "Alright, Prime would you like me to explain or you?" Agent Fowler asked the Autobot.

Optimus was so close to answer but he was interrupted by some strange cars going around him and his troops. "Prime I'm getting a little tight back here, my fists are itching to make these guys give me some space," Bulkhead said over the com breaking the silence. Amber froze as if she heard the voice before this. She shook her head and leaned towards the door and saw guys getting closer to the semi.

"Do you know these guys Prime? Are they Decepticons?" Agent Fowler asked as he glanced back and forth and tried to grab his daughter to get her close so he could protect her. Amber smacked his hand away and watched the cars carefully. She saw one of them go back and seemed to hit the truck with something. Unlocking the back. "Oh no the DINGUS", Agent Fowler said worriedly.

"THE DINGUS?!" Amber said clearly shocked to hear such a high military thing being taken on a convoy without more protection. "Seriously!" she said a little angry at the government. "Okay, robot guy lower the window." as the window lowered; she undid her seatbelt and took out her handgun and leaned out the window. "Okay, all good guys move away!" she screamed and she shot at the tires and the car went sliding and tumbling back. A yellow and green car moved out of the way swiftly. But as they did even more of the bad cars moved up and got closer to the semi.

Amber froze as she saw one of the guys fully dressed and hidden with a mask on get on top of the car and aimed a gun at her. She was then pulled in by her father before she was shot. "What in Uncle Sam's name are you doing?!" he scolded as he held onto Prime's steering wheel.

"Dad, those are humans in those cars. Why are they after the DINGUS of all things? Unless they plan on using it to harm others? Then we have to stop them!" she said as she moved away from her father. Noticing a guy climbing up on the driver's side as well as going towards her father. She moved swiftly and kicked him hard. He grabbed her leg and pulled the teenage girl out of the semi. Amber grabbed onto the side and swung around and slammed him against the side of the semi. She then landed onto the step and pushed him down onto the fast passing ground. Amber glanced up and noticed a guy trying to undo the connectors. Taking a deep breath she ran and jumped there. The two got into a fight. She was getting trained to be an army ranger like her father was. The guy ,all hidden in secretive agent clothing, pushed her back against the truck. She got angry and her arms glowed blue down her veins as if power was flowing through her, her forearms turned a metal color as well as looking more like robotic arms. Screaming in pure anger she punched him hard in the stomach up, then swung her leg up and kicked them out of the area. She looked down at her robotic metal arms and hands with blue liquid and lines all over them, she freaked out and they to the normal coloring as if she was transforming back to normal and not full of anger but of fear. Mumbling to herself "What am I?" as well as moving backwards slowly, she didn't realize she stepped off the side. She screamed loud and…..


	3. Chapter 3

**New Revelations**

After screaming loud and almost in a quick second she grabbed back onto Optimus and held on tightly. She looked at her robotic arms with blue lines of energy going through them. She shook her head and looked out and saw people aiming guns at her. She froze and put her arms up as they shot. Her metal arms blocked most of the bullets but one hit her in her stomach. She held her stomach and noticed her blood was a combination red and blue. She ran and tried to get away from the shooting. She saw a motorcycle without a driver. She jumped and landed on it and sat down. "Sorry but.. I could use your help to not get shot or worse," she screamed at the bike. She held tightly onto the handles as the motorcycle moved on its own avoiding the shots of the bad people. They then went down to a train area and lost most of the enemies. The motorcycle seemed to shift under her and slowly transform into a robot. The robot grabbed her and placed her on the trailer as her and a yellow robot moved the Dingus onto the train driving beside them.

Amber, after taking a deep breath, ran and climbed into the semi truck. She buckled up and looked at her father clearly scared and shaken about everything that has happened on this should be fun trip. His eyes widened as he saw the shot wound on her stomach bleeding both red and blue.. He pulled her close and quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her midsection. "Shhh Amber, just relax against me," he said and let out a worried sigh. "Prime we need to get her to base," Agent Fowler ordered.

Optimus let out a small groan as they lost the trailer and kept driving trying to get away from MECH. When they finally met a group of Decepticons, and sadly MECH caught up. "We can not open a direct portal to our base with both of these groups here. We need to fight Agent Fowler. Autobots transform!" Optimus said and transformed. He held both Agent Fowler and Amber in his hand and gently set them down on a cliff that was far enough away from the fighting.

Agent Fowler kneeled down and held Amber close and glared at the Decepticons as well as MECH. The Autobots fought the Decepticons and MECH watched on secretly getting scans of Optimus for some plans later on. Amber looked up at the helicopter and saw them flying towards the train. The train which the DINGUS was on. "Dad" she managed to say and pointed to the helicopter. Before she could finish her thought or sentence, she blacked out due to the lack of blood and pain radiating through her.

 **Back At Base**

Once the DINGUS was safe and the Decepticons as well as MECH was far away; they all managed to get back safely. Well mostly safely. Amber was laying on a medical bed up on the human platforms. The kids as well as Agent Fowler were nearby as Ratchet, in his hologram form, was making sure Amber was okay. His holoform was a man in his mid-late 30's with some light grey hair going through his blond hair. He wore a doctor's coat with a light orange shirt under it as well as a nice pair of jeans and shoes. He wore simple glasses as well. Ratchet slid up the girls shirt to just below her breasts. He saw the red blood mixing with blue blood. Ratchet glanced back over his shoulder to look at Agent Fowler, "She isn't full human, is she?" he said in a hushed tone.

Agent Fowler walked up and sighed, "No she isn't she is part Cybertronian or is Cybertronian. I don't know fully to be completely honest. But Prime knows all about her since something that happened a while ago." he admitted and looked at Amber and gently ran his finger along her face. He then remembered when he and his wife found her seventeen years ago:

 _Agent Fowler was sitting next to his wife. His wife had very light brown skin and had beautiful hazel eyes as well as long brown hair that went far past her shoulders. Agent Fowler moved and put his arm around her and gently kissed her cheek and smiled. "William stop," she blushed and nuzzled against her husband. As they sat there and acted as if they were newly married they were interrupted by a quick knock at the door. "I'll get it," she said as she gets up and walks to the door. As she made her way to the door she heard one car quickly drive off. She opened the door and saw a basket "WILLIAM!" she called as she turned the basket towards her and saw a baby. Or what looked like a baby. It was small and had very metallic skin. The baby opened her eyes and they were a beautiful bright blue._

" _What is it Amelia?" he asked as he made his way out and saw his wife looking at this robot like baby. He kneeled down and looked at the barely just a day old bay whom was staring back at him. Amelia gently touched the baby's cheek as she did the once metal skin of the baby turned to a light brown and her eyes still remained their bright blue. Amelia picked the young one out of the basket and saw a map, a necklace, a note, as well as a hilt of something that looked like a dagger._

 _Agent Fowler grabbed the note and opened it up and read it over:_

 _ **Dear Humans of This HouseHold,**_

 _ **I can no longer take care of my one day old daughter. No one can know myself and my now passed away love had her due to who we are and what our job is. Please take care of her and treat her as your own even though she surely isn't. We just want her safe. Please give her the objects that we left with our dear Aurora. Just make sure she is safe even though what you plan on renaming her or whatever.**_

 _Agent Fowler finished reading the letter and looked at the baby lightly holding Amelia's hand. "Are we going to keep her? I know you've been wanting kids," Agent Fowler trailed off and gently wrapped his arms around her._

" _Of course we are, and her name will be Amber Jane Fowler," she said confidently and kissed her husband passionately with their new daughter between them._

Agent Fowler snapped out of his flashback and watched Ratchet connect some energon and blood to an IV so it can go into her body and get her feeling better. Ratchet stitched her up and then bandaged the wound. Ratchet smiled at the girl and felt something like a connection with her. He shook his head and covered her up and made his hologram disappear and then went back to work in his Cybertronian form. Agent Fowler walked over and gently rubbed her cheek and held her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not posting in a long time, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please tell me what you think! :)**

 **True Identities**

Agent Fowler didn't leave his daughter's side but to go get some food for her when she woke up as well as clothing. He took off his jacket and laid it over her, he had gotten a new one since his daughter's blood was on the other one. He yawned and walked over to Ratchet on one of the upper platforms. "Ratchet, could you possibly see who her real parents are? I mean she is gonna have a million questions and I don't know how to tell her. She won't be able to trust me after this either" Agent Fowler said. He was worried he couldn't protect his little girl from this alien war any longer. She would want answers and probably find out more and would probably do anything to get the truth.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile at how he protected his daughter. "We'll need to get a couple samples and start running them through the CNA search to see if there are any matches on both sides of the war as well as neutrals," Ratchet said before transforming and making his holoform appear. He fixed his coat and his glasses as he walked up the steps and over to the young female laying on a medical bed. Ratchet got some human medical supplies, which he had gotten from a first aid kit they had to hear for the children, and got some blood from her that was still a combination of both red and blue. Ratchet then put it in the machine so it could figure out who Amber's real parents were. Ratchet sighed and went back over to the young girl laying on the bed. He checked her vitals as well as the small line of energon going into her arm. "She should wake up soon." Ratchet said as he made his holoform disappear and transformed to his bot form.

Agent Fowler nodded and rubbed his tired eyes. He looked towards the screen running all possible Autobots and Decepticons that could be her true parents. "I am sorry Amelia, I couldn't protect her," he mumbled as he walked over and sat on the bed next to his daughter. Amber slowly opened her eyes and looked around in amazement but also fear. She sat up and looked around scared. Agent Fowler gently pulled her close and gently kissed the top of her head. "Calm down Amber," he whispered as she clung to him.

"Where am I?" Amber asked as she looked around and then looked back at her father. "Who are they?" she asked.

Agent Fowler held her a little closer and gently kissed her forehead. Amber pulled away and got off of the bed. She groaned and held her stomach. She looked around and backed up slightly in fear as the Autobots gathered around. She started to breathe heavily due to everything coming back to her from the convoy. Agent Fowler gently kissed her forehead once again, "Calm down sweetie, take slow deep breaths just like your mother taught you," he said in a calm and gentle voice. Amber did what she was told, like usual. Amber sat up and looked over the beings standing in front of her. "Alright, Prime, do you mind introducing yourself and the others," Fowler said calmly.

Optimus nodded slowly and moved closer to the platform they are on. "Hello Amber, I am Optimus Prime we met for a little bit during the mission of us trying to secure the DINGUS. I am the leader of this small band of Autobots. We are currently staying on your planet due to the other fraction fighting against us as well as trying to harm your world. The other fraction is known as the Decepticons. Anyways these are the rest of the Autobots, this is Arcee my second in command, Bumblebee my scout, Ratchet our medic, and finally Bulkhead our muscle," As Optimus explained he talked with his hands and introduced each of the Autobots. Amber nodded slowly as the Prime spoke.

Amber rose slowly from the medical bed. She was shaking slightly from the pain of the shot wound she had gotten a few hours early. Agent Fowler got up and gently grabbed her. Amber just pushed him away and shook her head. "No, just get away from me...How could you lie to me about what you were doing all those late nights?!" Amber said getting mad. "I thought you would quit the lies after mom died! But no you still kept secrets from me. I tell and have told you everything." Amber said as she started to get more worked up at each point she brought up. Her arms began to turn to steal and blue veins of powers began to run through them. Agent Fowler listened for the first time and didn't retaliate right away. He wanted to tell her everything but didn't want to bring her into this war. Yet here she was in this war with himself and the other children. The Autobots watched carefully as this all unfolded. Amber took a deep breath and walked over to the steps and made her way down them. She stormed off down one of the hallways, not caring where she was going.

Bulkhead let out a sigh and walked down the hallway but was stopped by Optimus touching his shoulder. "Are you certain it is her?" Optimus asked as he looked at the green mech.

Bulkhead slowly nodded, "It has to be, she has the same fiery spirit of Prodigy," he said as he pushed the Prime's hand off of his shoulder. Bulkhead soon found the teenage girl looking at her mechanical arms. He transformed and made his holoform appear. It was an African American male that was in his mid to late thirties. He had short hair and was in a green shirt and army clothing. He sighed and walked over and sat down next to her. "So I guess you have questions about who you are?" Bulkhead asked kind of nervously. Amber looked towards the mech and nodded slowly.

Bulkhead let out another sigh and ran his hands over his face. "I can't do this, Optimus was right I should've just kept you and raised you like a Cybertronian. We shouldn't have used that fragging device Wheeljack created to make you look like a human," he said as he started to break down with his little girl right next to him. He turned towards her and wiped away some tears that had began to appear in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, for leaving you on that doorstep, I couldn't raise you after Prodigy got sick. She was so sick and I couldn't raise you so I used that device to give you a happy healthy home," He continued to explain. Prodigy was a beautiful femme but she got sick due to some toxin that Starscream put on her during a battle. Luckily Aurora/Amber was born before this but she was also so very young and still needed a carrier. Bulkhead loved his daughter with all of his spark but he couldn't raise her, not during a war, and certainly not alone.

Amber listened carefully to the mech as he revealed everything about her. Amber calmed down and her arms went back to normal. She scooted closer and rested her head against him. She just needed to be held, her whole life was a lie, she didn't know who she was or even what she was. Bulkhead wrapped his arm around the teenager and held her close. "I'm so sorry, you had to find all of this out this way. Especially after figuring out your abilities as well as getting attacked and figuring out Fowler was lying to you." Bulkhead whispered.

"Just shut up please, I just need a hug, please," she begged as she snuggled closer to Bulkhead. They sat there for hours, silently, and just being in each other's company.


End file.
